I Love My Baby
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Sequel to Baby No Jutsu. Sasunaru. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!!

This fic is simply a squeal to **'Baby No Jutsu'** hmmm…. I hope it turns out good….

Warning: yaoi and contains mpreg

This fic was first suggested by MikaUchiha, if not suggested it have never happened.

Enjoy (please do!)

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

It's been four years since the 'baby' incident. Things had changed a whole lot between the two love birds, after three years of being lovers Sasuke finally popped the question to Naruto who couldn't stop yelling "yes" as tears of joy streamed down his face. Believe you me Sasuke nearly chickened out that day, the poor boy was so nervous but it was all worth it in the end.

So now it was their first anniversary as a married couple and the whole day had went swell, the two were now lying in bed, cuddling with each other in a very comfortable silence after a long session of sweet passionate love making. Naruto snuggled into the warmth of Sasuke's chest while listening to his husband's steady heart beat and Sasuke stroking his uke's soft sun-kissed hair with his other hand wrapped possessively around the blonds feminine body, with a smile of contentment on his face.

He thought all was wonderful and the whole day went smoothly, nothing went wrong until he heard his angel whimper and felt wet tears falling down unto his chest. Naruto was crying.

* * *

**It's really short I know**

**I was gonna write more but I'm really sleepy and my brains shutting down on me right now.**

**I hope you liked this chapter though**

**Plz review**

**Ja ne !!!! ZZzzzzz…….**


	2. Chapter 2

**wooo!!!!!! lol**

**i'm wide awake now so it's time for chapter 2**

**let's see why Naruto's crying…….**

"speaking"

'_thinking'_ (if there is any)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**~~previously~~**_

He thought all was wonderful and the whole day went smoothly, nothing went wrong until he heard his angel whimper and felt wet tears falling down unto his chest. Naruto was crying.

**_~~now~~_**

The raven frowned a this. Why was his husband crying? Did he do something wrong? Did he _hurt_ him that much? No it couldn't be that, he knew Naruto was in pain but after four years he would have gotten use to it by now. After all that thinking Sasuke did the only thing he could do at this point, he asked with concern, "Baby what's the matter? Why are you crying, did I do something wrong?"

In between (or between I don't know) sobs the blond smiled weakly at the raven's concern and replied, "No, it's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking about our relationship and I just realized something," he sobbed even more, "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"Sorry? For what?" _'what in the world could the dobe be sorry about?' _

"Well, I just realized that I can't give you what you always wanted, I can't make you happy Sasuke. I can't give you a family," if possible he cried even more," I'm so sorry."

'_So that's why he's crying…'_

"Naru-chan listen, I'm gonna tell you something I probably never told you and should have a long time ago," this got Naruto's full attention, "you see the day that fell in love with you, I realized that if I were to ever be with you I'd have to choose: either be with someone I don't love and have children or be with the man I'm head over heels in live with and not have any. Naruto I love you so much and _you_ make me happy, being with you made me realize that I don't need to revive my clan, hell I don't even care about that anymore. All I need is you."

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked, but happy this time.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it okay? Now time to sleep."

"Ok," he replied with the smile that his husband couldn't stand to live without seeing everyday. (makes you wonder how it affects him on missions…)

"Goodnight Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke kissed his (Naruto's) forehead and said, "Goodnight Naruto, I love you with all my heart and soul." With that they slowly drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up (not opening his eyes yet) and rolled over to hold his blue-eyed angel as he did every morning. Instead of his arms meeting with the boy's warm body, they met with the other half of the bed, empty.

At the loss of warmth he opened his eyes to find an empty bed. (well the side that Naruto was suppose to be on) It was unusual for him because he was usually the one to wake up first and he normally stayed in bed till Naruto woke up.

_**~~8 seconds later~~**_

He heard strange noises coming from their bathroom and decided to check it out. One thing was for sure though, when he went he found Naruto, on the other hand he found him vomiting his brains out.

He continued to do so every morning and Sasuke got worried of course, when he suggested to Naruto to see Lady Tsunade, all he said was that he was fine and he didn't need to see her at all. That was last week.

After a week of this everyday Sasuke took matters into his own hands and took his husband to the Hokage's office by force. Well to be honest he just lifted the blond over the shoulder and carried him there refusing to let him go.

When they finally arrived, Tsunade and Shizune looked on in amusement at the scene in front of them: Sasuke hardly got through the door because since Naruto was over his shoulder he was trying to pull himself and the raven out of the room through the doorway. When Sasuke at last got through, he somehow ended up holding the extremely pissed off blond bridal-style now. This was when Tsunade spoke up, "Good morning Naruto and Sasuke, what bring you two here?"

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, you see Naruto's been vomiting everyday for the past week and it's very unusual for him cuz he's never sick, so we came to you to see if you can find out what's wrong with him."

"Correction, I didn't come anywhere ok, I was forced here as you can clearly see," was Naruto's answer , "besides, I feel perfectly fine." The he shouted, "AAAHHH!!!!! Put me down teme!!!!"

"Ok." And with that Sasuke dropped him there and then and I mean literally drop him, he fell on his ass, hard.

"You son of a bitch!!! You didn't have to drop me like that what the hell!!!"

Shizune giggled at the bickering couple in amusement as Tsunade was too busy in thought of what Sasuke had just said. When she was done thinking she asked that _still _bickering couple, "Naruto's been vomiting every morning correct?" Sasuke nodded, "Before the first morning it happened, when was the last time you two had sex?"

"Just the night before." He answered calmly as if it was any other question while Naruto blushed madly.

"Ok, I have a suspicion of what's wrong with Naruto but I don't want to jump to conclusions yet, I want to give him a check-up first just to make sure so come with me."

They follow her to the hospital and followed her into the examination room, he told Naruto to take off his shirt and gestured him to lay down on the examination table (or whatever it's called I forgot) and Naruto did so. It was pretty quick actually, all she did was feel is belly, she started from his rib cage and moved her may down to his abdomen. It was just as she suspected.

When she was done Naruto slipped back on his shirt and was about to ask something but Sasuke beat him to it, "So you found out what's wrong with him?"

She smiled, "Yes I do, but I don't know how to put it so I just gonna tell you as it is," she paused leaving Naruto and Sasuke as tense as ever, "Congratulations you two!!! Naruto's having a baby!!!"

There was silence in the room and all you heard was a big thud as if something heavy just hit the floor. Yes people Sasuke Uchiha just fainted.

* * *

**hmmm........ like it??**

**should i continue??**

**pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssee review!!!!!!**

**Ja ne for the while X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Haha…..he fainted lol, I think he came to by now……

"speaking"

'_thinking'_ (if there's any)

'_**Flashback….well kind of…'**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Oh Naruto, I had the weirdest dream ever," the raven said to tiredly as the blond tried to hold back his giggles, "I dreamt how we went to the hokage's office to find out why you were so sick all the time and she said that you were pregnant, weird huh?"

Naruto tried his best to hold in his laughter of the fact that the badass Uchiha just fainted`11, "Actually teme, that wasn't a dream."

"What?!" Sasuke nearly shouted

"I said it wasn't a dream," he repeated, "I really _am_ pregnant and when baa-chan said it you fainted."

"Oh please dobe, men don't faint," he scoffed, " we pass out." In efforts to save his pride, but inside he was overjoyed to hear that his sunshine could actually get pregnant. And was.

His face changed from an annoyed looking one to a happy, loving smile. Catching the blond off guard, he pulled him into a tight, warm, loving embrace.

"Sasuke-" he was cut off by the raven's lips being pressed against his, pouring all of his love and happiness into that one kiss which his tanned beauty practically melted into. When they broke apart (to Naruto's dismay) Sasuke said, "I'm so happy Naruto, I love you and our unborn child. I promise I'll protect you both as long as I live."

Those words moved the blond shinobi almost to tears, "I love you too Sasuke-kun, thank you."

"No Naru-chan, thank _you_."

While basking in their 'lovey dovey' moment, Tsunade walked through the door. "Okay it seems like Sasuke's finally came too and seems happy about the news." She smiled. Sasuke had a question. "Umm….hokage-sama, I'm happy and everything but I was wondering, just out of curiousity……how did Naruto het pregnant?"

"Wow, I haven't thought of that……" Naruto just realized.

Tsunade answered, "Well you see, when two people _**(1)**_ really love eachother-"

"No, I don't mean like **THAT**!!!!" he said in annoyance, " I meant that he's a male, men can't get pregnant."

"Oh, well it's believed that because the kyuubi has no particular gender it can go both ways, and from my research it reacted to Naruto's feelings and desires."

'_**All I want is to make you happy Sasuke"**_

'_Wow he wanted me to be happy that bad? Not that I have a problem with it or anything but …..he does too much for me. He he's so sweet, thinking about other people before himself.'_

"Oh okay."

"Since that's out the way, I have some guidelines you for you two to follow until the baby's born. Firstly you'll have to come for a check-up at least once every two weeks to see your progress."

"Fair enough." Sasuke replied, Naruto merrily nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, Naruto until the baby is born you can't eat anymore ramen."

"What!!!!why??!!!" he whined.

"Simple, ramen is junk food and is not good for the baby." She answered, the raven shinobi smirked. He could live nine months without ramen, Naruto couldn't even last a whole day without the shit.

"Thirdly and this one points more towards Sasuke, since Naruto is a man and there aren't at all any male pregnancies I've heard of, actually this is probably the first, I don't want to risk anything that may cause complications with your unborn child so all in all, no _strenuous activities_."

The man's eyes widened. A part of him just died there and then, he knew _exactly _what she was talking about. _No sex._ Naruto smirked this time, he could live nine months without sex but the _supernaturally_ horny Uchiha couldn't go a full week without it.

So no ramen and no sex, the two thing Naruto and Sasuke couldn't live without (apart from each other), but if it meant sacrificing what the loved for the sake of their child, they wouldn't hesitate to do it.

**_

* * *

(1)_** well i couldn't say 'when a man and a woman love each other' now could i?

**wow it's like 6 a.m. right now and i didn't sleep yet**

**sorry it's so short**

**please review though**

**Ja ne Zzzzz.....**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi hi sorry if I took long to update

So I won't keep you waiting any longer

"speaking"

'_thinking'_ (if there's any at all)

**Authors notes** (if I write any)

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

They didn't know how and they sure as hell didn't know why but all the villagers sensed something different with our favourite couple when they walked through the streets of Konoha. They seemed……._happy _, not that I'm saying they were never happy but I mean now they seemed _happier, _as if some sort of miracle came upon them over night and they were blessed with something special (little did the villagers know they were).

Even ice-prince Sasuke seemed happy and was showing it…….in public!!! You would see the couple going through store and buying baby items which go some people suspicious at the sight but they shrugged it off almost immediate. Their friends noticed some shit too, especially Sakura Haruno.

**(ok now let me pause the story for a minute to explain something before I go any further with this: Sakura is friends again with Naruto and Sasuke, as much as I hate her it pains me to say…..during the four years she learned to accept their relationship and they grew close after that so now Sasuke can walk the streets of Konoha without hearing the pinkette scream SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!! When he passes by……….all the SasuNaru fans reading this are like YAY!!!!!! lol) **

* * *

Anyhoo back to business….

Eventually they told everyone about the news, much to their relief they were all happy for the two, the girls were even excited.

"Oh Naruto, this is so amazing!! We have to go shopping immediately!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But we already bought everything we need the baby."

"Naruto you can never have too much stuff." Ino backed up her pink haired friend.

"B-but…"

"C'mon Naruto, it'll be fun." Tenten pushed on.

"Fine…." He gave up.

So being dragged to the mall, the blond found that it was somewhat…..fun. He didn't know how he felt so but he just did, shopping at the mall that day was actually fun for him.

That day Naruto brought home ten times more the things that he had bought before.

"Oh my goodness, Sasuke I had such a fun time at the mall!!! You should have been there, we went shopping and we saw a movie too, and we ate cotton candy and some other weird thing, I'm not sure what the name was, it looked funny though but it tasted really good. Anyways……." And it just went on and on an on.

All Sasuke could think was, _'what the fuck?' _it's probably a part of the mood swings too.

* * *

It was now the morning of Naruto's check-up (which would be two weeks after his first visit) and he just got out of bed to use the bathroom, during the time he spent in there he saw something….rather unusual about himself and it freaked him out….a lot.

"Hey teme get up we have to go see baa-chan NOW!!"

The poor raven was still asleep at the time but eventually woke up to all the blonds shouting and did as he was told, unfortunately he didn't miss the anxiety in his husband's eyes.

They arrived at the hokage tower in less than five minutes due to Naruto's impatience, when they entered the door they were greeted by Tsunade saying, "Good morning you two, you all came for Naruto's check-up I see?"

" Yeah we did umm… baa-chan can I ask you something?" he asked nervously, both Sasuke and Tsunade caught that too.

"Yeah sure Naruto, what is it?" she replied in a serious tone.

" Well umm… you see…. Are they any…_changes_ that happens to your body while being pregnant?"

"Hmm…well apart from your stomach getting bigger I don't think there's anything else that'll be different, why what's wrong?" she was now filled with concern for the boy, so was Sasuke.

" I-I-I…..I was in the bathroom this morning and I realized that-that I-I-I had an extra hole down there."

This caught both Sasuke and Tsunade off guard, "What?!" they both said, then the hokage added on, "Where exactly is this _hole_ Naruto?"

"I-It's umm….between my-my t-testicles and…anus."

"What?!"

"Please don't make me repeat what I just said."

"Ok come n we have to check that then to see what it is."

**(to be honest I don't really want to go into detail on how Tsunade checked Naruto's **_**'down there'**_** and he was highly embarrassed and Sasuke was amused by his husband's embarrassment so I'll skip it to when she was finished)**

"Well it's called your birth canal, The kyuubi probably put it there so the baby could be born the old fashion way instead of a C-section."

"What the fuck, so you mean I have no choice?" the boy panicked

"It looks like it."

"Wha-what!!! But wouldn't that hurt?!! Next thing you know I bleed or something!! I don't wanna have the baby that way, Uwaaaahhh!!!!"

Sasuke and Tsunade sweat dropped, "This part of the mood swing shit too?" he asked her completely ignoring the crying blond in front of him.

"Yep looks like it." The she turns to Naruto, " Hey Naruto think of it this way….. if you have a C-section it'll hurt like hell afterwards because it's basically surgery so we'll have to cut open your belly but if you have the baby the normal way it'll just hurl like hell when giving birth but I'll stop when the baby is born."

He stopped crying, "Well when you put it that way….. it does sound better." He was happy again.

"So is there anything else you'll like to tell me, any other problems you've been having?"

"Come to think of it… yeah there is, I get chest pains sometimes what's that about?"

"Like directly in one spot?"

"No more like two places." He pointed to both sides of his chest near his nipples, "Do they feel sore sometimes?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Simple, you're developing breasts so you can nurse the baby when it's born."

"W-w-what?!! You mean I h-have to-"

"Yep."

"Uwaaahhh!!!!!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was stupid I just needed to get this chapter out the way**

**Sorry for taking so long to update**

**I hope you liked it anyway**

**Plz review**

**Ja ne til next time!!!!! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I kinda updated this one too quick huh?

Like I'm on a role tonight so I might as well, but I'm really sleepy now though

Just to be on the safe side Naruto's 3 months pregnant now

"speaking"

'_Sasuke thinking'_

**(authors notes)** (if there's any)

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Sasuke thought he had it easy, from his knowledge when women get pregnant it's like hell on earth for nine months with all the mood swings and weird food cravings and such. In his case a Naruto didn't have any food cravings and the only mood swings he had was fro happy to sad, all the stoic male had to do was hug his uke tightly, give him a kiss and tell him how much he loves him, this resulted in his beauty giggling like a school girl. Yes, the Uchiha thought he had it good. For three months at least.

In the middle of the night he Is it sunshine?"

"I'm hungry, feed me." He whined using those puppy-dog eyes that Sasuke could never resist.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Umm, I want…broccoli and celery with chocolate ice-cream and some chicken bits, with some milk, fish and some pork mixed together." _**(1)**_

'_What the fuck?'_

"What? Mixed together? Are you sure?"

"Yep" he replied with a bright smile.

"Including the milk?"

"Uh-huh."

"…….ok…"

'_This is bullshit how in the hell is he going to eat this mess?' _he thought as he made the food (which he was highly disgusted by) for his husband. When he was finished he tasted the junk and immediately regretted it, it was the most disgusted thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. He nearly puked. Nearly.

He carried it upstairs to his beloved who took it thankfully and ate it all up as if it were ramen, _'how the fuck……' _

"Thank you Sasuke-kuuunn!!"

"Uhh, you're welcome…"

A couple days later

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think I'm _fat_?"

"Well you did get bigger…."

"So what the fuck you're telling me I'm fat?"

Sasuke panicked, "N-no that's not what I'm said, what I meant was that you just put on some weight that's all."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"You're telling me I'm stupid now? I don't know anything is that it!!" yelled the enraged blond.

"I never said that." Still panicking.

"So I'm deaf?" the blond was about to cry at this point.

Sasuke sighed and in a flash he moved towards his angel and held him in a tight, loving embrace, "Listen baby, I don't think you're deaf or stupid or fat, I think you're so beautiful and I love you so so much and I mean every word of it."

"R-really?" he ask on the verge of tears but they were tears of joy which resulted from his seme's words. Sasuke kissed the boy's temple and replied lovingly, "Yes ever word of it.

Naruto smiled, "I love you too."

Guess he doesn't have it so good now huh?

* * *

_**(1)**_ _yeah i thought that was really gross, i don't think anyone pregnant would go the extreme on the other hand you never know they might do worse_

**It was very very short I know**

**The next one will be longer don't worry**

**Please review**

**Ja ne ZZZzzzzzzz……**


	6. Chapter 6

I updated this chapter quicker than I expected to, I just got an idea and decided to go with before I forget

IMPORTANT: Naruto is about 9 months pregnant now so he can go into labour any minute

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**(authors notes)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Sakura Haruno stood in front the Uchiha-Uzumaki mansion knocking on the door a couple of times but there was no answer, surprisingly enough the door was unlocked so she let herself in.

"Naruto!! Sasuke!! You in here?!!"

**(she stopped using the '**_**kun'**_** in **_**Sasuke-kun**_** when she realized she wasn't in love with him anymore. Again all the sasunaru fangirls YAY!!!!!) **

She check everywhere in the mansion, no Sasuke, no Naruto the only place she didn't check yet was their bedroom, when she opened the door she saw one of the most adorable sights she had ever seen in her life: Naruto and Sasuke lying in bed with the Uchiha's head on his sapphire-eyed husbands swollen belly asleep, while Naruto was stroking the raven's hair with a smile.

"Aww!!!" she squealed.

"Shhh!!! Sakura you'll wake him up." The blond whispered.

"Oh sorry Naruto, but it's so cute I never thought I'd ever see Sasuke like that."

"He looks cute like that huh?"

"Yeah, normally he looks all serious, or bored or pissed off at something, but now he looks at peace as if nothing's wrong In his world…..he looks happy, how long have you too been like his?" she asked.

"Hmm….probably a couple of hours, ever since the first time the baby started kicking Sasuke's always been like this and in the end falls asleep right here." He anwered.

"Aww…. When was the first time this happened?"

"Two months ago."

"And how many times has the baby kicked?"

"Well….probably everyday come to think of it."

"Oh my goodness! So you mean to tell me Sasuke has been like this everyday for the last two months?"

"Yup"

"Aww! That's so sweet!!" she squealed but quietly this time, "From the way it's been I'm sure Sasuke'll turn out to be a great father when the child's born."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I'm sure he will, he put up with my mood swings and food cravings, he never yelled at me or anything. He was always patient with me and he hadn't mentioned sex at all." The both laughed quietly at the last one.

"Hey Sakura?"

"hmm?"

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude or anything but umm…. why are you here?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," the her mood changed from happy to sad, "Iruka-sensei is in the hospital."

"WHATT!!!!" apparently Sasuke was a heavy sleeper because that outburst sure as hell didn't wake him up (or he was probably use to it by now), " What happened to him?!!"

"Well…I'm not sure, all I know is that he collapsed."

" Oh my god, I have to go see him!!" he looked down at the sleeping raven and shook him lightly,

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Baby wake up."

"Nooo!!! Me sleepyyyy." He wined, Sakura could smile at the scene in front of her.

"C'mon sweetie you have to get up."

"Whyyyy???!!!"

"We have to go to the hospital." That simply statement woke him up for sure.

"WHAT!!! What why? D-did your water break?!" he was in a panic.

"No we have to go visit someone, Iruka-sensei's in the hospital."

He calmed down a bit, "Why, what happened to him?"

"He collapsed that's all Sakura told me."

"Sakura? When did she tell you that?"

"Just now." He pointed to the pinkette at the side of the bed, weirdly enough all this time Sasuke didn't notice her at all.

"Hey Sasuke!" she smiled.

"Hi…, how long were you here?"

"A while."

"Huh……" then there was an awkward silence which Naruto thankfully broke, " C'mon we have to go…… NOW!!" he yelled in concern hoping that his _'father'_ was okay.

**

* * *

SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!! lalalala**

After like ten minutes they arrived at the hospital and Sakura lead them to Iruka's room to find him talking with his lover Kakashi.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" he asked happily but with a weak voice.

"I'm fine but the question is how are you and what did you do for you to end up in here in the first place?"

This time Kakashi spoke up, " Well it seems like our little Ruru over here," the chuunin blushed heavily at his nickname, "over-worked himself and was under too much stress."

Sasuke replied, "Why am I not surprised? Leave it to Iruka-sensei to do something like that." Everyone in the room laughed at that statement knowing it was true, while Iruka-sensei blushed even more (embarrassment this time).

After a couple more minutes of conversation about nothing really important, just casual conversation, Sasuke felt something like water but just a drop slash on his leg, he looked down and frowned, "Why is the floor all wet?" he muttered to himself but Naruto answered him casually, "Oh that was me."

Apparently Naruto didn't catch on to what just happened but everybody else in the room did and looked at him in shock and panic, "What?" he asked in irritation at all the attention he was getting.

"Umm… Naruto?" Sakura said still in a state of shock.

"Hmm?"

" I think your water just broke." It was Sasuke who answered this time.

"I don't think so cuz if that were true wouldn't I be feeling pain right about n-AHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain and crouched down holding his swollen tummy.

"I'll go get master Tsunade!" Sakura said and ran out as fast as she could in search for her master.

Even though everyone was in a state of panic and shock, the one thing Sasuke thought was, _' it's a good thing we're at the hospital already.'_

**

* * *

SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!! lalalala........... again**

They were now in the emergency room with Naruto lying on the table, legs spread open, screaming in pain, Sasuke at his side trying to calm down his angel while Lady Tsunade was giving out instructions to her two subordinates (Shizune and Sakura).

"Ok you two (she was referring to the soon to be parents now) we have to wait a little bit for the birth canal to open up a little more."

"What? Why can't we just do this now and get it over with?"

"No Naruto we can't do that because if we do there might be complications in the delivery and your baby might die."

"So how wide does the birth canal have to open?" Sasuke asked ignoring his husbands screams for a minute.

"About 7 inches wide but 8 to be safe so the baby's head can fit through."

"And how wide is it now?"

"5 inches"

"Okay.." then went back trying to calm down the soon to be _mother._ (**Yeah I said it!!!)**

Naruto was scared at this point, what if the baby doesn't survive? What if he does something wrong? He wouldn't be able to live with himself, Sasuke sensed this, held his sunshine's hand and assured his love that everything will be okay.

"Okay Naruto you can start pushing now." Tsunade assured and he did as he told.

The pain was excruciating, he yelled with every push but not only he was feeling the pain, during it all he was squeezing Sasuke's hand transferring all his pain into the pale hand, and believe you me it was A LOT of pain, Sasuke almost screamed in pain himself. ALMOST.

"AHHH!!!! Sasuke I hate you soo much right now!!"

The raven turned to the women, "Does he really mean that?"

"No, that happen's all the time Sasuke you have nothing to worry about." Shizune assured him.

"WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!"

"Are you sure." He panicked now.

"Of course I'm sure, it's just the pain getting to him that's all."

Somehow during it all the couple ended up yelling at each other but immediately stopped when shrill cries filled the room to see Tsunade wiping the gunk off of a little baby and wrapping it in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations you two! It's a boy!" and handed the bundle over to his _mummy_.

"He's so beautiful Sasuke! He looks just like you." The blond whispered lovingly to his love.

"Of course he's beautiful Naruto, he came from you."

"He came from you too."

"Yeah but you did most of the work, I just helped a little."

The baby was small, cute and chubby, he had raven hair **(just like his daddy!!)**, blue eyes and tanned skin **( just like his mummy!!)**.

The new parents were now cooing the son when Tsunde interrupted their moment by asking, "So what're you going to name him?"

The two responded together with bright smiles on their faces (yes this included Ice prince Sasuke as well"

"Ryuuma."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!**: it's **NOT** done yet!!!!! You're getting a bonus chapter (I'm working on it right now)

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**Ja ne!!!X3**


	7. Chapter 7 BONUS!

Woo!!! This is the final chapter people I hope you like it X3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto ( Sasuke does) but….. I Do own their babies!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Ok let's see here….:

Ryuuma – 4 (going on 5)

Anemone – 3

Nanae – 3

Shinato – 5 months

Enjoy X3

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It's been five years since little Ryuuma was born and a lot of this changed since then, Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage **(umm…. is that how you spell it?)**, Sasuke became the captain of the ANBU and add to that they have four children now, Ryuuma, twin girls Anemone and Nanae and little baby Shinato.

Ryuuma was almost an exact chibi version of his mummy when it came to personality and was also a mama's boy, he was very possessive when it came to his mummy **(he got that from his daddy lol)** and stuck to Naruto like glue.

Anemone and Nanae, although they were twins they were almost opposites, Anemone had raven hair, onxy eyes and her skin was the perfect mixture of both her mummy and daddy, just like Sasuke, she was quiet but unlike him she was very shy **(kinda like Hinata).**

Nanae on the other hand had blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes and this child just like her mother and big brother was loud. The only thing she and her sister really had in common was their love for their daddy, the seriously attached to him. They were daddy's girls and you know it too because he refers to Anemone as _'angel'_ and Nanae as _'princess'_ (he keeps '_sunshine'_ specially for Naruto only).

Shinato there youngest child **(still a sweet little baby)** had blond hair which was spiked in the exact same way Sasuke's own was , onxy eyes and his skin was a mixture of both Naruto and Sasuke (just like Anemone's), he was quiet like Sasuke and only wants his mummy.

* * *

Right now it was late at night, like around ten and normally the family would have been asleep by now if not for the storm outside. The happily married couple were in their bedroom with baby Shinato crying in his mummy's arms. There were very loud clashes of thunder which scared the poor baby.

"Aww, sweetie don't cry," Naruto cooed his son, "everything's gonna be alright, mummy and daddy's here to protect you." Then the thunder rolled again but a lot louder this time, it caused Naruto to flinch and Shinato to cry louder.

"DADDY!!!!"

Two voices screamed at the same time, said 'daddy' turned around to see the twins running towards him with tears streaming down their faces.

"Daddy!!!" his princess started, " we were about to sleep when we heard the thunder and-"

"It was weally weally scarwy and it made us cwy!!" his angel fished her twin's sentence.

"Can we stay with you????" they both asked at the same time with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, c'mon." Sasuke replied patting a spot on the bed for the two.

Lightning flashed and the thunder roared again, everyone in the room flinched except Sasuke of course, because he's the almighty badass Uchiha who's not afraid of shit.

"Mummy?"

They heard a small quiet voice by the door to find Ryuuma standing there.

"Ryu-chan don't tell me you're scared of the thunder too?" Naruto teased.

"Oh please mummy don't be silly, I'm not scared of anything. Since I'm the second man of the house, it's my job to check and see if the rest of you were okay." He scoffed in an Uchiha-like fashion, which caused Sasuke to smirk.

Before Naruto could reply, the thunder roared once more and the lightning flashed its brightest ever. In a flash Ryuuma was on the bed with his arms around Naruto's waist and his head buried in his mother's chest.

"Still not scared?"

"Maybe a little."

"Okay I'll accept that."

The family all laid in bed during the storm with four off-springs trembling madly and the twins curled up to their father crying silently.

"Hey mummy?" Ryuuma finally said.

"Yes Ryu-chan?"

"Can you sing that song for us?"

"Huh? What song?"

"You know that song you sing to us at night when we have a bad dream."

"Yeah mummy pweezzzee!!!" the twins pushed on.

"It always helps them to fall asleep afterwards." This time it was Sasuke who said it for the reasons he just said and he loved to hear his husband sing, Naruto had an amazing voice.

"Ok, but you promise you'll try to sleep after?"

"We pwomise!!" the three children answered.

"Okay."

Naruto opened his mouth and started to sing.

_**Sunao na uta ga utaenai  
kazari tsukete shimau kara  
Itsu kara konna ni raku ni  
jibun mamoru koto wo oboeta no**_

_**Kotei kara mieru sora  
kimi ni wa nani iro ni utsu  
Tada maashiro na kumo demo toki ni  
maakuro ni kaetaku naru  
Ikanai SKY CHORD mukashii nara atta noni  
Kakushita SKY CHORD dare no sei demo naku jibun**_

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da**_

_**Asa made okite itakatta  
Modokashii kodomo no koro  
Ima wa jikan ni owarete  
nemuru koto sura dekinai de iru  
ikanai SKY CHORD mukashii nara atta noni  
Nakushite SKY CHORD kimi ni oshiete hoshii yo**_

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da**_

_**Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte  
Wakatteru yo arukidase  
Zutto no oto ni ga iteta moji wa  
Kawatte nanka inai no**_

_**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wo mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da**_

_**Kodomo no mama ja irenai**_

When he was finished he was happy to see that everyone was sound asleep, even Shinato and Sasuke were asleep too. With that he closed his eyes and drifted of into dreamland.

Yes, it all worked out wonderfully for them and all their dreams had come true, Naruto became the Hokage of the village, Sasuke became the captain of the ANBU and they had the four little angels that they never thought it was possible for them to have.

But all in all you'd really have to thank that ninja who attacked Sasuke way back, if it wasn't for him turning Sasuke into a baby that day, they'd never have the happy ending they'd always dream of come true.

**owari **

* * *

**OMG I don't believe this……..I'M DONE!!!!**

**I hope you liked it.**

The song I had Naruto sing is called: _**Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion**_

_It's a really sweet song and I just had to put it in this pic._

**I think I might make a squeal or some little series to this (or whatever you'll like to call it) whenever an idea pops into my head**

**Anyhoo……..please review!!!!!**

**Once again I hope u liked it**

**Ja ne X3!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
